Faith Part 1
by yukikiralacus
Summary: Retelling of the Doom Tree Arc, starting at the last episode of Season 1. In this story, Darien doesn't die and still has his memories. How will Serena react finding out he's Tuxedo Mask, while dating him with no memories? Will she be ready to be Sailor Moon again when the scouts and her love needs her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Sailor Moon **

Serena watched anxiously as Prince Endymion's body was being cleansed of the evil powers from Metallia. Once it was done, Darien was standing in his regular civilian clothes. He fell down on his hands and knees, exhausted from having the evil energy drained out of him.

"Darien!" Serena said putting her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Serena," Darien said softly looking at her. Serena eyes widened. At that moment, a red rose fell to the floor. Darien smiled at her. "Thank you." Serena's eyes began to tear up and she embraced him.

"I'm so glad your back," Serena said tears falling on her face.

"It's good to be back meatball head." Darien said in a teasing tone.

"ARRHHHHH!" The couple turned around to face Queen Beryl, whose eyes were flashing red. "How dare you take Prince Endymion away from me again!"

"Let's get something straight Beryl," Darien said standing in a protective stance in front of Serena with a rose in his hand. "I may have been Prince Endymion in the past, but in this time, I'm Darien Chiba." With a flash, he turned into Tuxedo Mask (without the top hat and cane). "You may have been able to control my mind Beryl, but you couldn't control my heart." He looked back at Serena. "Because it belongs with Serena Tsukino."

"Darien…" Serena said in awe. She stood up and grabbed the moon wand as Darien continued speaking.

"The same goes for Prince Endymion. His heart belonged to Princess Serenity." He looked behind him as he felt Serena place her hand on his shoulder. "And he could never join you, because he would protect this planet and those he loved." Beryl growled.

"I will not accept this," she said summoning a dark crystal in her hands. Serena and Darien gasped at the dark object held above her head. "I will never accept it!" Then launched that attack towards the couple.

"Ha!" Darien shouted throwing his rose towards the object as it came toward them, while Serena raised up her moon wand shouting "Moon Cosmic Power!" So many things happened at once. The rose went through the object, causing it to shatter. The pieces of the crystal were flying all over the place. However, when the pieces looked like they would hit Darien, who was standing in front of Sailor Moon with his arms stretched out in front of him, they would vanish once they hit the barrier produced by the crystal. The rose struck Beryl on the chest.

Once Serena lowered the wand, she slumped against Darien's back. Darien quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around her protectively, keeping her from falling.

"Are you okay Serena?" Serena smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Impossible!" The couple turned to look at the angry queen. Her body was breaking apart from the power of Tuxedo mask's rose. "How could this…" Beryl looked carefully at the rose to see it glowing with great intensity. "Energy?"

"Surprised?" Beryl looked at Darien, who was glaring at her through his mask.

"As the guardian of the Earth, my powers comes from my desire to protect. However, this time my power came from the love I feel for Serena. Considering what just happened to you, I think you know how much I love her."

"Darien…" Serena said in bewilderment looking at him. Darien gave her a reassuring smile before glaring at Beryl, who was gritting her teeth in anger.

"This isn't over!" Beryl declared as she descended through a portal she'd created in the floor

"She just won't give up," Darien said in disgust once Beryl disappeared. He looked down at Serena and was alarmed to see her shaking. "Serena?" He lifted her chin up to see tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really happy you are back Darien," Serena said wiping the tears off her face. "Really I am, but the girls…" Darien's face turned somber.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's not your fault Darien," Serena said looking away from him."It's mine."

"What?!" Darien said stunned by her words. "Why on earth would you say that? You didn't kill them Serena." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Beryl's."

"You don't understand, Darien!" Serena said angrily turning to face him. "If I wasn't so weak, none of them would have died protecting me."

"You're not weak, Serena!" Darien argued. "You are the strongest person I know." Serena shook her head.

"I don't have any powers like those girls!" She countered back. "I always have to depend on you or them!" Darien just stared sadly at her as he listened.

"Amy, Ray, Lita, Mina, they never complained about being a sailor scout. I always complained how and I never wanted to be one. I just wanted to be a normal girl." Serena threw the moon wand to the side in anger "Those girls had wonderful dreams. And now those dreams won't…" She fell on her knees, leaning down on her hands. "I'm just a useless, lazy, selfish, crybaby, klutz who can't even get good grades in school. It would have been better if they had never met me. That includes you too Darien." Darien raised his eyebrows. "I just bring pain in everyone's lives and get in the way." She hugged herself and sobbed.

Darien stared at the moon wand she'd thrown to the side and then took off his mask. He walked over to Serena.

"The girls didn't die protecting you because you are their leader or because you are their princess." He said standing in front of her. Serena's eyes widened at the fact that he acknowledged her fear, but still kept her head down. "In my mind, when I protected you from being hit by the ice crystal Zoicite created, I was protecting Serena, not Sailor Moon."

"You never liked me Darien, not before you knew I was Sailor Moon." Serena said quietly, still looking down.

"You're wrong Serena, I always liked you."

"What?" Serena said looking up shocked. Darien shook his head

"That's another story for another time, now isn't the time."

Serena looked at him confused, but nodded her head. He knelt down in front her and continued speaking.

"Serena, you don't bring pain into the girls' lives or mine, you bring happiness instead. I'm talking about just you Serena Tsukino, not Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "You have a big heart, that's what I mean by you being the strongest person I know. You have a wonderful ability to see the best in others, when no one else can. You taught me and the girls how to live and enjoy life." He squeezed her hand that was placed on his heart. "If you didn't come into our lives, we still would have been lonely. That why the girls and I want to protect you, because you are a very precious to us. I speak for myself and the girls, that losing you would be worse than death."

Serena looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. But there was a question that still bothered her. Why was this person always mean to her? Then the memory of Darien telling her about losing his family flashed in her mind, the answer hit her.

"You were lonely, that's why you were mean to me." She stated wiping the tears off her face with her free hand. Darien eyes widened at first at her comment, but then he smiled sadly.

"Yes, I was scared of risking rejection and loss, so I tried pushing you away. Secretly, I was happy to see you. You always brightened my day just hearing you talk and laugh. I just didn't know how to express my feelings for you." Darien said looking to the side, slightly blushing.

Serena's eyes softened and she cupped Darien's face.

"I was always secretly happy to see you too Darien," she said looking at him with love in her eyes.

"Serena," Darien said softly placing his hand on hers. They both closed their eyes and were about to kiss, when the ceiling of the dark castle suddenly shook, forcing them to look up.

"It's Beryl," Darien said. "She's much stronger now, I can feel it."

Serena scowled standing up.

"Serena?" Darien asked looking questionably at her. She just smiled and picked up her imperial crystal.

"Thank you for saying what I needed to hear Darien, now I have no doubt I can go beat that sleaze queen." Darien stood up, putting his mask back on.

"Let's do it," He said with his usual smirk. Serena suddenly closed her eyes and crossed her hands in front of her. Darien was surprised to see her body glow. He was more surprised once her body was done glowing; she was back in her civilian clothes.

"Serena why…"

"I want my first kiss to be with Darien as Serena, not Sailor Moon." Darien smiled changing back to his civilian clothes. He walked over to her, she put her arms around his neck, and he bent his head down and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss and nice they broke apart, Serena whispered into his ear. "Please take good care of Luna and Artemis." Darien's eyes widened as he watched Serena back away from him.

"Serena?" Darien started walking towards her, but froze when pointed the crescent wand at him. He stared her confused.

"You just got back your memories; there is no reason for you to lose them again." She smiled at him as the imperium crystal lit up. "I promise you I will do my best to defeat Beryl and Metallia."

"Serena, don't!" Darien shouted as he ran towards her. However, he was engulfed by white light.

Serena watched as Darien faded away, knowing he was transported safely to his apartment.

_Please forgive me Darien, but I can't bear you getting killed too._

She then turned toward the exit of the castle, and started walking with determination. A part of her regretted sending Darien away. She didn't want to fight the monster on her own. However, remembering his desire to get memories of the past back, she didn't want him to lose that again.

_At least Luna and Artemis will have someone to talk to. _

Serena closed her eyes. With a flash of light, she changed into her Princess Serenity clothes. Once she opened her eyes, a determined look appeared on her face and she walked calmly out of the dark castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I have to say being a big fan of the Sailor Moon manga, I love Sailor Moon Crystal! Of course, love the Usagi/Mamoru moments! I can't wait for the next episode when she finally learns his name **

**Please review! **

"Finally, I have obtained the energy of darkness." Beryl said joyfully. She had just received power from Queen Metallia. Not only did it make her more powerful, but it also made her much taller, as tall as a giant! She extended her arms out to her sides. "Now, I will rule this world and the entire universe!"

"No you won't Beryl."

The evil queen turned around to see Princess Serenity walking towards with a solemn look on her facial expression, holding the crescent moon wand in her good hand. Beryl gritted her teeth in anger.

"So, you have come, princess." Serena stopped walking and glared at her.

"You're finished Beryl," Serena said menacingly. "This time you will pay for your crimes." She aimed her finger at her. "As the princess of the Moon Kingdom, I will seal you away!"

Beryl laughed in disbelief.

"You think you'll be able to seal me away? Don't kid yourself." She produced bolts of dark energy between her hands. "No princess, instead I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Beryl threw the attack towards Serena. The princess calmly lifted her crescent moon wand and countered the attack.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" A ray of white light flashed from the crystal and clashed with the dark energy attack.

**Darien's apartment**

Darien stood on the balcony, with the two feline advisors perched on the railing.

Once Darien was back in his apartment, he tried to transform to get back to Serena. Unfortunently, to his horror, he found out that he'd lost the power. The sole explanation was that Serena took that away from him. Once he'd realized this, with a flash of light, Luna and Artemis appeared in front of him. After confirming he was back to normal, which took some time, the cats questioned him about the Sailor Scouts and Serena. Luna panicked once Darien explained that Serena was going to face Beryl on her own. She tried to leave the flat to find the D-point, where the girls had teleported from to the Dark Kingdom, but Artemis stopped her. Darien felt like his world turned upside down when Luna stated that Serena would die if she used the full power of the crystal. Artemis told her sternly that there may be no choice, otherwise the world was doomed.

Now they were on the balcony gazing at the swirling dark energy that had just appeared in the sky, causing power in the city to shut down. Darien was very frustrated. He wanted to help Serena badly! He hated feeling useless. The only comfort he had felt Serena's determination in his mind. He still had no idea how it was possible, but he didn't care. At least he knew the person precious to him was okay… for now…

"Metallia's dark energy has been released," Artemis said gritting his teeth. "The world is doomed if Serena doesn't use the full power of the crystal."

"Serena," Luna said tearfully bowing her head. "Surely she's not meant to die again?"

Darien closed his eyes, grasping the railing. _Those girls died again protecting Serena. Now she could also…. _Darien shook his head at the thought of it. He looked up at the full moon and sighed. _Serena, why did you send me away? You have no idea how important you are to me._ He clasped his hands together and shut his eyes tightly. _Please come back to me safely! I just don't want to be alone again. _

**Meanwhile**

Serena struggled to keep hold of the crescent moon wand as she tried to keep Beryl's attack at bay. She could sense her energy running out. She was still exhausted from fighting Darien and using the crystal to protect them from the shards of the dark crystal. Serena knew she had to do something quick before her body lost the capability to control the crystal's power.

_I need more power! She pictured the moon in her mind and pleaded. Please give me more power. Help me fight and defeat this evil. _

As she prayed, the moon began to radiate its true brightness. Instead of being a soft glow at night, it was now a really bright white light. As the moonlight got brighter, so did the Imperium crystal. Serena could feel the power growing in the crystal.

**Back to Darien's apartment **

"Is this the power of the Imperium crystal?" Darien asked Luna, shielding his eyes with his arm. "I never thought the moon's shine could be intense!"

"She must be praying to the moon," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Praying?" Darien repeated, confused. Luna nodded her head.

"Yes, there is a crystal tower on the moon. It was the prayer room of the Moon Kingdom." Luna closed her eyes. "A long time ago, Queen Serenity showed me that tower. She told me, if anything ever happens to our loved ones, we must pray to the tower. The Moon will protect us." She looked at both Darien and Artemis. "We should pray for the princess too. Both Darien and Artemis nodded their heads in agreement and joined her.

**Meanwhile **

"What is this?" Beryl's eyes widened at the intensity of the crystal. She looked up at the sky to see the moon shining really bright. She growled in anger. "So, you called upon the moon to give you more power?"

"You're finished Beryl!" Serena yelled The beam of white light started pushing against Beryl's dark energy.

"In your dreams princess!" Beryl then put more force into her approach, pressing against the crystal's beam. The force caused Serena to stagger backwards. But she took on, preventing the dark energy from hitting her. The queen smirked.

"What's wrong princess? I thought you said you were going to finish me off. Why are you holding back?"

Serena just glared at her, while in her mind, she was panicking.

_The moon should have given me enough power to defeat her. So why isn't it working now? I should have broken through her barrier a while ago. _

"Foolish princess," Beryl said, shaking Serena out of her thoughts. "Have you forgotten, everytime you use the crystal's power, it drains your strength."

Serena's eyes widen in horror as memories of using the crystal today flashed in her mind.

_Oh no! _

"You should just give up, princess." Beryl suggested. "Soon you won't have any strength left. My dark energy will overpower you!"

Serena glared angrily at her.

"That may be true Beryl, but until there is nothing left to fight for, I won't give up!"

"Hmm? Is that so?" The queen asked in a mock tone."Does that include if something else is draining your energy, not only the crystal?" Beryl eyes flashed red for a few seconds. Serena heard a rumble under her.

"Huh?" She glanced at the ground warily. And so, before she knew it, all around her chains shot up, wrapping around her waistline. Serena grimaced when she felt them tighten. All of the sudden, she felt a searing pain all over her body as the chains glowed red. But despite the pain, Serena still kept a firm grip on the crescent moon wand. She strained her arms as she focused on keeping the attacks from crashing down on her.

"I see you still refuse to surrender," Beryl said. "No matter, you'll be dead very soon.

_This isn't good, the crystal and these dark energy chains are draining my strength fast. _Serena looked up at her attack. _But if I stop using the crystal now, I'm a goner. _She shut her eyes tightly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. _All I need is more energy, fast! But how am I going to get it? What am I going to do?!_

**Darien's apartment**

Darien head jerks and clutches his chest in pain.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Serena's energy is being drained faster!" Darien said anxiously still clutching his chest. "She needs help!"

The cats stared at him oddly.

"How do you know she's in trouble Darien?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know!" Darien exclaimed. He started to pace on the balcony. "I know right now she's scared and she's getting weaker by the minute! She can't hold on much longer!"

Luna and Artemis gasp.

"Darien, that can't be true." Luna said desperately. "The moon should have given her enough power."

"But Luna, that power is useless if Serena can't control it." Artemis said in a hopeless tone.

"It can't end this way!" Luna cried. "Darien, you were always on time to rescue Serena. If you transform maybe…" Darien shook his mind, cutting her off.

"She somehow took that ability away from me." He growled in frustration squeezing the railing, his body slightly shaking. "What was that meatball head thinking?! She needs me right now, but I can't help her."

Music started to play softly, Darien knew the source before he even reached down to retrieve it. It was Serena's star locket. Somehow the special ornament had been slipped into his pocket. Darien suspected she must have done that while they had their first kiss. Some unknown force was telling him to open it. Once he did, a beam of light shot from the center of the locket and connected with his forehead. Darien's eyes widened, he fell to his knees, staring blankly at the locket.

"Darien!" Luna and Artemis called out. But Darien didn't hear them.

_I can feel Serena. It's like I'm near her. _

_Concentrate on the feeling Endymion, _a familiar voice said to him_. You will then be able to fight by Princess Serenity's side._

"Serena," he murmured out loud. His eyes closed and face scrunched in concentration. A golden aura surrounds his body and the earth symbol appeared on his forehead.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked in a worried tone.

_You have nothing to fear Luna and Artemis,_ said a woman's voice they both knew very well. Luna gasps.

"Queen Serenity?"

_Don't stop praying now! The prince is with the princess right now, fighting by her side._ Queen Serenity explains. _Endymion's love for Serenity will give her strength to win this battle. Don't stop praying now! _


End file.
